


His Eyes

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh's not paying attention at a meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

Calleigh leaned back in her chair and only half listened as Horatio led the staff meeting. She could have recited every point he was going over in her sleep; he'd discussed it with her so many times. So instead of being the good little worker-bee, she was indulging in one of her favourite pastimes and watching him. His eyes were the first ting she noticed about him and the one part of him that always drew her in. Seldom seen unless he was indoors, they were a window to him. She could always tell his moods by looking at his eyes. They turned a smoky gray when he was angry, a deep dark topaz blue when he was feeling frisky, a crystalline blue when he was sad or emotionally touched.

"Calleigh you still with us?" Horatio asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure Horatio, you were discussing my report about the slight differences in the ballistics between the cases," she answered with a smile, ignoring the knowing look he gave her. She'd been caught daydreaming and they both knew it.

"Do you have any thing else to add?" Horatio asked.

"No, you've pretty much covered it," she answered.

He just nodded and continued with the briefing but she knew by the twinkle in his eyes he was trying to catch her off guard. That twinkle also told her she would be in for it as soon as they were alone.


End file.
